Maria Danes
by eaglegal
Summary: What is Luke and Lorelei had a daughter? This is a story of her life.
1. Question

I wanted to write a story about Luke and Lorelei having a daughter. Good or Not? Review so I can start or not.


	2. Surprise

1991

It starts out with Lorelei going into the diner after a very bad Christmas dinner with her parents. You see, she got into a fight with Emily, as always, but this one was different. Emily was first being nice, asking about both of their lives' so far (Rory was six, so she had information too) Lorelei was telling all about the inn and then Emily got to what she wanted.

"_So, is there any men in your life, Lorelei" Emily got to the point. _

_Lorelei sighed, "No, mom, not yet" _

"_Typical" Emily mumbled_

"_What was that mom?" Lorelei asked, already knowing the answer. _

They went on about how Lorelei never has a man, and why could she not have just married Christopher. Lorelei finally got fed up, said goodbye to her father, took Rory, and left.

So that is how she ended up in the diner.

Luke was at the counter, as usual. He looked up and a smile formed on his face. _God, she looks beautiful_, was the thought going on in his head.

"Coffee?" he asked, already getting the pot and cup.

She sighed and slowly said "No, not tonight"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Bad night?" he asked.

"You could say that again" she replied.

He looks around and asks "Where's Rory?"

"Over Lane's" was her response.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" he asked.

"Do you have any cookies?" she asked like a child.

Luke just stared at her.

"What? I've had a crappy night and I need some comfort food" she gives him the famous Gilmore pout and he caved in.

"Now why Luke Danes, what are you doing with cookies?" she teased him and she took a bite.

"You bought them, brought them to me, and made me take them. You even cheated by bringing Rory with you, you know I can't say no to her" he rants on.

She giggles and smiles her 'Lorelei' smile. She gets up and starts to walk around the diner. They are the only two in there. She looks at the stairs and says "Do you realize that I have never been up there?" But before he could answer, she runs up the steps.

Luke races after her, but when he gets to the top; his apartment door is wide open. "Ahh, jeez" he mumbles. He walks in to find her sitting on the couch, looking around amusedly.

She then finds the bed and gets a smile on her face. She quickly gets up and runs to the bed. She flops down and closes her eyes.

"Now, don't get to comfortable, that's still my bed" Luke says as he heads on over, but he trips on one of Lorelei's shoes and falls on top of her.

(Now, you all knew that was coming.)

Their faces are only inches apart and that's when Lorelei does something surprising. She leans up and kisses Luke!

That's when things start getting dirty.

The next morning, Lorelei wakes up to find, Luke, naked, lying next to her. She leans over, kisses Luke, and grabs her cloths and leaves. Out the back way, so no customers can see her.

He calls her that night, and from then on, they decided to see if dating would work. Everything is going great until Lorelei gets a surprise a couple weeks later.


	3. Why are you smiling?

Lorelai enters the diner one sunny morning with a worried look on her face.

Luke sees this face and asks "what's wrong."

She sees all the people around and says "Can we talk somewhere private?"

He says sure and leads them upstairs. He leads her to the couch and looks at her with worry in his eyes.

"Ok, I'm just going right out and saying it. Luke…I'm pregnant" she slowly says and pauses for an answer.

It takes a while to get the shocked look of his face, but when he does, he can't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Lorelai asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Luke kind of gave a nervous laugh.

"Because, you hate kids. Beside Rory and Jess. All you ever talk about when kids come up is how they are messy and they always seem to have jam hands. I was afraid coming, because if you don't want kids, then what will happen with us? I mean, I am not giving up this kid, but I don't want to go through it alone!" Lorelai rambles on with tears forming in her eyes.

His reaction is kissing Lorelai, not in a way to shut her up, in a way that says everything-will-be-fine.

"You will not be going through this alone. I will be there every step of the way. If that means going to every appointment, you calling at three am saying you want pickled ice cream. Anything and I will do it, if it means you're happy." Luke explains to her.

Her reaction is by kissing him.

"But no coffee." He says knowing that will get her back to herself.

She just stares at him "What! No! Mamma needs her juice!"

"O, you can have it" Luke says as he is getting up. "Just in nine months" He then walks back down to the diner.

Lorelai smiles to herself knowing that everything is going to be just fine.

Luke looks up from his "post" the next morning to see Lorelai coming in with a kind of worried look on her face. "The most horrible thing has happened" she says as she sits down on a stool.

"Why, what happened, is it Rory, is she hurt? Is she ok? What's wrong?" Luke says in a hurry with a lot of worry in his voice.

"No, I'm sorry Luke, Rory's fine. It's just….the phone rang last night and she answered because I was in the shower and it was my mother. So Rory started talking to her and somehow you came up and how Rory is in love with the idea that were dating."

At that Luke smiled.

"And" Lorelai went on "My _mother _invited both of us to dinner tomorrow night" She said that last part really fast.

"Is that it?" Luke asks surprised.

"Is that _it?_ What do you mean, that's horrible!" Lorelai shrieks.

"Why is it horrible, I have to meet your parents sometime" Luke explains to her.

"Because, I wont be able to keep this," she points to her stomach "For a secret much longer and the more we go over, the more I have to see her and the more she will stare at me until I crack and spill my guts" she emphasis and puts her head down on the counter.

"Lorelei" Luke says sternly.

"What" Lorelai asks in just the same way.

He just stares at her.

"O, I know…were going"

_At the Gilmore House…_

Emily answers the door to find…Lorelai, Luke and Rory in the middle.

"Hi, mom" Lorelai says as they walk into the house.

"Hi Lorelai, hello Rory, and who is this?" Emily asks in her nice but fake voice.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Luke Danes, my boyfriend" Lorelai says as they head to the living room.

"Nice to meet you Luke, Rory talked very highly of you" Emily says as she is at the drink cart. "What would you three like to drink?"

Rory smiles and asks for pop.

"And what would you like Lorelai, you usual?" Emily asks even though she is already getting started on the drink.

"No, mom, I'll just take water" Lorelai answers.

"Why, Lorelai, don't you feel well?" Emily asks with a weird look on her face, it almost looked like she was worried.

"Well, mom" Lorelai looks at Luke and he nods his head in agreement. "I'm pregnant"

Emily looks shocked at first but then really shocked when Richard chimes in. "Pregnant, well Lorelai, congratulations!" He goes over and shakes Luke's hand and gives Lorelai a hug.

"Dad thanks that mean a lot to me" Lorelai says with tears forming in her eyes.

"Why are you supporting them?" Emily emphasizes.

"Why shouldn't we be, we will have another grandchild, and the look when these two came in here, well I have never seen Lorelai this happy, not even with Christopher. So I am going to support this in any way that I can" Richard says and sits back down.

"Yeah, mom. I came here when I didn't have to. I told you about this baby when I didn't have to and I am going to rise this kid with Luke and Rory and have a wonderful life. Now if you excuse me, we have to go, sorry that we couldn't stay for dinner but there is this event in Stars Hollow that I don't feel like missing." Lorelai says and starts to walk to the door.

Luke then looks at the both of them and says "It was really nice meeting you both. He grabs Rory's hand and walks out with Lorelai. He whispers in her ear "There's no town event"

She turns to him and smiles. "I know"


	4. Did he say wife?

_Nine Months Later… _

Lorelai walks into the diner, well sort of waddling, and goes to the counter. She does not have a good look on her face.

"What's up with you" Luke asks kind of worried

"Well, lets see, I'm nine months pregnant, haven't had coffee since I could see my feet, and Rory is wanting me constantly so doesn't help that I move at a snails speed." Lorelai explains to him

"Well, I think I may have something to help with one of your problems" Luke says and heads upstairs.

While he is looking around for a couple new books for Rory and some hot chocolate, he hears a loud commotion coming from the diner. When he gets down he sees a lot of people surround around in a circle near the counter. Some are bent down, so Luke goes to see what all the fuss is about. He breaks them up to find Lorelai, on the ground, unconscious. He bends down next to her faster then you would believe. "What happened?" He asks to anyone around him. He is staring down at her with pure worry in his eyes. Like his heart is in his throat. When no one answers, he looks up and says sternly to Babette. "What happened?" he asks slowly.

"Well sugar, you went upstairs and she was going to follow you but it looked like she got a dizzy spell, so she was going to sit back down, when she just went, BAM, down harder then I could keep track of" she explains.

All Luke can think of is getting both Lorelai and his baby help, so he picks her up and heads to his truck.

When they get to the hospital, Luke is in a frenzy to get some help; he's calling for every doctor in sight.

Luke paced in the hall way for about half an hour wondering if Lorelai was going to be all right, if his baby was ok, he never realized that he could love someone so much, and he hasn't even her him/her.

The doctor finally came out. "Mr. Danes?"

Luke went up right away "How is she? Is he going to be ok? How's the baby?" he asks all in one breath.

"Your wife is going to be fine" Luke goes right past the wife part. "The baby, although, is in great stress right now, were thinking that the cord is wrapped around the baby's throat"

"Well, what does that mean?" Luke asks worriedly.

"It means that you wife is going to have to give birth as soon as possible or your baby's not going to make it." The doctor says as gently as possible.

Luke nods his head in agreement and heads off to Lorelai's room.

Lorelai is laying on the bed, tears rolling down her face.

"I suppose that the doctor already told you" Luke says as he sits by her bed.

"I don't want to loose this baby, Luke. I can't." Lorelai says as she looks up at him.

"We won't" Luke sternly says to her.

Then the doctor comes in and says to Lorelai, "Are you ready to have this baby?"


	5. Meet Maria Danes

_15 years later... _

"Maria!" Luke calls upstairs from the counter. None of the customers mind, because once it happens mostly everyday, you get used to it.

"I'm coming!" Luke hears kind of a muffled call back. Then Luke kind of hears some stumbling and he see's his fifteen year old daughter come stumbling out of the curtains. "Well, that was graceful" he says

"I try" Maria says.

Luke gives her an once-over, like he does everyday, to see his 5'2, brown haired, blue eyed daughter, wearing blue jeans, a red STARS HOLLOW HIGH tee-shirt, and her hair in a ponytail. He gives a nod of approval, even though it would go on deaf ears if he disapproved anyway.

"Dad, I talked to Mr. Clemet's yesterday and he said that I could switch by two hours of study time to the morning so that way I can work here and after school work at the Inn." Maria explained to her father.

Speaking of the Inn, at that moment, the bells above the door ring and Lorelai walks in. "Ah, there's the reason I come here" and she walks over to both Luke and Maria. She then proceeds to pick up her usual cup and pour herself a cup of coffee.

"And here I thought you were talking about me" Maria says only half joking.

"O, baby, you should know better by now" Lorelai says with a smile on her face.

Maria gets a smile on her face and asks "Don't you to have something to say to me"

They both ponder for a little bit but then get smiles on their faces.

"That reminds me," Luke says. "Taylor called and said that shipment of ketchup that we ordered is in, so I need you to go get that for me"

Lorelai adds by saying "And I need you to work till eight tonight instead of six because we have short of help this week"

Maria smile goes away and she says ok to both of them. Then she grabs her jean jacket and heads to Doose's.

At Doose's, she looks around for Taylor, when Dean sees her and calls her over. "Happy Birthday" he says and gives her a hug. (She is turning sixteen, so he is only two years older, hey it could happen. Jess and Rory are going out, so Dean is available)

"Well, thanks. You're the only one who seems to remember." Maria says after they break up.

"What's that mean?" Dean questions.

"Well, my mom or dad didn't say anything. Neither did Miss Patty or Babette. And usually they tell me like 10 times each year. And it's about eight-thirty right now, so my grandparents should have called by now. It's like no one beside you even remembers." She says in a huff.

"I'm sure they'll remember and if they don't, call me. I'll come over and we can do something tonight to celebrate" Dean offers.

"Ok, then" Maria says with a smile. She can never figure out why Rory picked Jess, Dean's cute, smart, and funny. Oh well, Rory's loss, her gain.

"Um… do you have our ketchup order?" Maria asks after a while of silence.

After school, Maria went to the Independence Inn, expecting to find this huge cake from Sookie. But when she went into the kitchen, no, cake, no decorations, not even Sookie. "Sookie, where are you?" Maria called out.

"Over here, sweetie" A voice calls out from somewhere in the back.

Maria goes over to the stove and finds Sookie, on the ground, with a big pot between her legs. "Come down here, try this" Sookie said and Maria could not resist. She opens her mouth to find the greatest chocolate syrup that she has ever tasted.

"Oh, that's fantastic, Sook" Maria said when her mouth was empty.

"Thanks honey. I have this important event tonight and they just love chocolate." She explained.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Maria asks with a smile on her face.

"Apparently, Jackson's family is coming in tonight and they are interested in having me cook for this big event that they are having in New York, so I want to make the best" Sookie says.

"Oh" Maria says in the same sad way that she said this morning.

So she leaves the kitchen and goes on working till eight, she is a part time maid, part time server at Luke's. She steps outside and pulls out her cell phone. She scrolls down to Dean's face and clicks send. "Hey Dean? Yeah this is Maria. No, still no one. Could you meet me at the gazebo? You can? Great thanks." And she hangs up and practically runs to get there.

When she gets there, she sees Dean waiting with flowers. "Ah, Dean you didn't have to" Maria says when he hands them to her.

"Well, you seemed down on the phone and I would too, so I thought that this could cheer you up. Where are you staying this week?" Dean says and asks.

"My dads" Maria answers.

"Well, why don't we put theses in some water?" Dean says as he holds out his hand.

They talk and laugh the whole way and Dean lets Maria go in first.

"SURPRISE" Most of the town yells when she opens the door. Maria has the biggest smile on her face when she sees this and her mom and dad in front with very proud smiles on their faces. She turns to Dean, "Did you know about this?"

Dean smiles at her and says "Well, I was the decoy, right before you called me, your mom called and told me, the dinner wasn't ready yet, so I was about to call you."

"That's a lot of calling" Maria jokes and then she sees the cake. "Sookie! You lied to me?" she jokes.

"And I hated doing it, but when you came by, you surprised me, so I had to come up with something" Sookie says and looks at everyone else

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Maria, happy birthday to you" they all sing.

Luke almost has tears in eyes to see that his baby girl is all grown up, and then Lorelai speaks. "Oh, honey those flowers are beautiful, where did you get them?"

"Dean gave them to me" Maria says with a smile on her face. She then puts them on the counter and goes to all her guest.

Luke whispers in Lorelai's ear "We told him to stall her, not to give her flowers"

Lorelai turns to him and smiles "Well, she is sixteen and Dean is cute" and with that she walks away to leave Luke shocked, surprised, and a little mad that his baby girl _is_ growing up.


	6. Author's note

I know I messed up with ages in the beginning. To answer your question, Alyssa1120, no Luke and Lorelai are not together, sorry but even though they have a kid does not mean that they have to be together, they still like each other in that way but not acting on it. And to answer your question, Krunior-Rogan-Always, I made a big mistake on the ages, but Rory is only two years older, not six, because I want something to happen with Dean and Maria, so I can make it a six year age difference. Sorry about the confusion, everyone!


	7. Baby,your growing up

The next day is Friday and that means Friday night dinner. So that means dinner with the grandparents. On the way there, Lorelai, Rory and Maria (Luke does not come…yet), Maria asks "Why didn't grandma and grandpa call last night?"

"Well, mom called yesterday and said that they wanted to give you your present tonight, every other year they just gave you money." Lorelai says.

"I bet it's a car" Maria says excitedly.

"I didn't get a car from them" Rory says.

"That's because Dean made you a car" Maria says but is kind of shy about it because she doesn't know if she likes to talk about Dean in front of Rory.

They get there and Maria rings the bell. She turns to her mom and says "If grandma starts talking to me about anything that could cause a fight or I look like I am having a hard time explaining, could you turn on that famous charm of yours and get me out of there"

"Sure, but it'll cost ya" Lorelai says and the door opens. They step inside and find that the maid ushers them to the back driveway to find Emily and Richard standing in front of a large curtain.

"O, O, pick curtain number one, number one." Lorelai says in an excitedly voice.

"Now Maria, I know that your official birthday was yesterday, but we wanted to wait till you could come here, to give you your gift" Emily says and gives Richard the cue. He pulls back the curtain to reveal a 2001 blue Taurus.

Maria gives a sharp shrill and runs to her grandparents. She gives them each a hug then turns to the car. "This is the best car I have ever seen. You guys didn't have to do this. Not that I'm complaining" she says and hugs them both again.

"Now we have checked this baby inside and out and it is perfectly safe. So you could drive this home if you wanted." Richard says. And they go back inside.

After dinner, Rory and Lorelai go home with Maria following behind in her new car!

Maria pulls up in front of the dinner, behind her dad's truck. Luke sees this and hurries outside. "What is this?" Luke asks Lorelai when she walks up to him.

"That's a car" Lorelai says with a little hint of laughter in her voice.

"I know what it is" Luke says as he gives her a look "Where did she get it?"

"That was her gift from my parents" Lorelai explains.

Maria runs up to her parents with the biggest smile on her face "Dad! Did you see this baby, it is so cool!"

"Are you sure that you want it" Luke asks hesitantly.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want it!" Maria says and goes into the diner.

"Are you sure that you want it?" Lorelai asks Luke after about a min. of staring at Maria.

"She's too young to have her own car" Luke tries to explain himself.

"Rory was the same age when she got her first car" Lorelai defends Maria. "Luke, you have got to admit to yourself, she's growing up. She's not your little girl anymore. Going to start dating guys, driving by herself, and pretty soon, not always going to be coming to you with all of her problems."

"When did you get over it?" Luke asks as her turns around to look at her.

"About last year, with Rory. Their both growing up and if we don't except it, were not going to be a part of it." She tells Luke and then walks into the diner

* * *

**Sorry this is so short but I have run out of ideas. That is where you come in. Review and tell me some of your thoughts about where this should go. Who knows, if I like them, I may put them in! Thanks for all your support! BYEeaglegal  
**


	8. Pain at Luke's

(Now you may think it's weird that Lorelai and Luke don't kiss when they see each other but unfortunately in this story, they are not together yet. They decided that they would be better off if they did not pursue a relationship. They decided this when Maria was about three. Her full name by the way is Lorelai Maria Danes. They wanted to keep the tradition going but they will call her Maria like they call Rory by her nickname. Maria is not totally excited about her parents not being together but she told her self that one day they will find their way back to each other. She is sixteen and she(and the rest of the town) has decided that they just need a little push towards each other. So this is where my next chapter begins)

It starts out in the Gilmore House with Rory and Maria on their beds reading. Lorelai comes in and stands in the doorway. "What do you two want for supper?" she asks them.

"You were planning on making us something?" Maria asks.

"No, who do you think I am?" Lorelai asks with a weird look on his face.

"Well, you implied that you were going to make us something." Rory says.

"No, I was implying that we go to Luke's" Lorelai says as she heads for her coat.

"We always go to dad's" Maria says as she and Rory get up.

"And that's a problem?" Lorelai says as she and Rory head out the door.

_And you don't like him_ Maria thinks as she follows them.

Once they get to the diner, they see that a table is ready for them with the food set up and everything.

"What fine service we have here" Lorelai says once as she sits down.

"Well I am his daughter" Maria says with a smile on her face.

"And I'm the woman who gave him his daughter" Lorelai says waiting for a reaction from Luke. From which came a "ah jeez"

"And I'm…and I'm the daughter of the woman who gave him his daughter." Rory says with a smile on her face.

Luke then looks at her with a weird look on his face and walks back to the kitchen.

"Rory, didn't you want to read that book I was talking to you about before" Maria says.

"Yeah, but you don't have to go out of your way to get it" Rory says taking a bite of her food.

"It's no problem" Maria says and with that she heads upstairs to the apartment.

She grabs the book off the counter and heads towards the door. She is almost there when the worst pain she ever felt in her life stabs her side. It feels like a thousand needles are prodding into her skin. The pain is so intense that she falls to the floor. And after a couple of minutes the pain is gone. She heads downstairs and decides not to worry her parents with a thing like this. She gets back to the table and hands her book to Rory. "Here you go" she says with pain obvious in her voice.

"You ok?" Lorelai asks with worry laced in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom, it just-" Maria says when someone cuts her off.

"Maria, can you help me back here?" Luke asks from the kitchen.

"Sure dad" Maria says and heads to the counter.

Maria grabs a couple plates from the counter and heads towards a table. She gets halfway there when the pain comes back. She drops the plates and both they and she hit the floor. She tries not to but a little cry of pain comes out.

Lorelai and Rory were watching her the whole time and run to Maria's side when they see her fall. "Luke!" Rory calls out.

"What is it?" Luke says as he comes out of the kitchen. He sees all three of the girls on the floor. He gets a flashback to fifteen years before back to the day when his daughter was born and Lorelai was in the exact same position. He runs over to where they are and kneels down next to them.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Lorelai asks as she tries to console her daughter.

Maria just looks up at both her parents and is about to say something but the pain is to intense and she passes out.

Both Luke and Lorelai have looks of pure worry on their faces.

Luke then picks Maria up and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai says as she and Rory follow him.

"Hospital" he says as he heads towards his truck.


	9. New beginings and sad endings

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I HATE EXAMS! Ok, well now that they are over I may update more. It depends on how busy I am with homework and all the b-ball games and volleyball practice and games. I love being in high school but sometimes it is just too hectic to handle. I'm just one person! Ok, rant over, now back to the story.**

* * *

In the waiting room, the whole gang is waiting. Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Jess, Sookie, Jackson, and even Dean came. They have been waiting for about half an hour and are getting really antsy. Finally the doctor came out and went to Luke and Lorelai.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lorelai asks.

"Well, we did a couple of test and my conclusion is that her appendix exploded." The doctor says.

"What does that mean?" Luke asks.

"It means that we have to go into surgery to repair the damage that it did. We just need your permission" he says and gives a clipboard to Luke. He signs it and gives it back to the doctor.

An hour later Maria comes out of surgery and is up and alert. Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Jess have already been in and seen her. Rory and Jess went back home, Luke and Lorelai are wondering the hospital for some comfy blankets. Dean is pacing at the door, waiting till he gets the nerve to come in.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Maria says while trying not to laugh.

Dean stops and walks into the room. "How are you doing?"

"Other then the pain in my side, I'm great." Maria answers.

"You know you had us all worried" Dean says as he gets comfortable and pulls up a chair.

"I did?" Maria asks.

"Yeah, you're the town's sweetheart." He answers.

"What about you? Were you worried?" Maria says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I mean I like you and we thought something was wrong and..." he answers with a stutter in his voice.

"Well, I like you too. I mean I like you like you." Maria says looking down at her hands. When she looks back up, she stares straight into his eyes.

He then goes in for the kiss. They kiss for a couple of seconds and that's when they hear a tap on the door.

Lorelai and Luke are standing there with a smile on Lorelai's face and a stern look, kind of like get-the-hell-away-from-my-daughter-before-I-hurt-you, that type of look.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to know that I like Dean, and what you just saw, I've wanted for a long time" Maria says and then looks at Dean.

Dean looks back at her and smiles but then quickly looks a Luke and the smile goes away.

Luke then looks between Maria and Lorelai and realizes what Lorelai said before was true. If he didn't just except it, he was going to loose his daughter completely. And he did not want that to happen. So he gives into a smile and sits down besides Dean. He puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and says to him, "I want you to know that you have a special lady right here. You better treat her right. Or you're going have to deal with me. And I'll do more then just keep you out of the diner. (Remember when Luke found out about Rory and Dean breaking up the first time)

Dean shakes his head yes, shakes Luke's hand, and smiles at Maria.

So it's been a couple of weeks and Maria and Dean have been going along smoothly. They have gone on a couple of dates, much to Luke's dismay, and they have tried to spend every free minute that they have together.

One day Dean came into the dinner and asked to talk to Maria upstairs. When they were all comfy on the couch, Dean turned to her and asked "Do you know Lindsey Whiteman from my third period English?"(Guessing on the last name)

"Yeah" Maria says slowly. (She has fifth period English)

"Well you know that assignment that Mr. Hazel gave us. I have to do my project with a partner and he picked Lindsey." Dean says.

Maria doesn't get what Dean is trying to tell her at first but then she remembers that sometime last year it was rumored that Lindsey really liked Dean. To bring matters worse, Lindsey likes him more this year and Lindsey always gets what she wants.

"Oh, why are you telling me this, it's only a school assignment." Maria says trying to make it sound like she's not jealous.

"Because the project requires me to go over her house" Dean says.

"Ok, I'm fine with that. It's no problem" Maria says with a fake smile on her face.

"Ok, good" Dean says and gives her a sweet, kind of long, kiss.

When they break apart, Maria looks at her watch. "You know my dads going to be up here in a couple of minutes."

Right when she finishes that, Luke comes through the door. "Opps, sorry, we need more ketchup down there."

Maria and Dean just look at each other and then they head downstairs.

Now you know how Rory has Lane, well Maria has her best friend named Brett. (This is a girls name by the way)

Brett comes up to Maria outside the diner. "You are going to hate me when I tell you this"

"Tell me what?" Maria says questionably.

"I just found out that Dean and Lindsey are partners for that project in English class" Brett says then closes both of her eyes waiting for a response.

"I know" Maria says.

"You know?" Brett asks.

"I know" Maria repeats. "Dean told me yesterday"

"Well do you know that he is going over his house tonight to do that project" Brett says with an all knowing look in her eye.

"Yes, and I'm fine with that" Maria says unconvincingly.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Maria asks.

"Oh, maybe walk around town a little bit; try to sneak a peak at Dean" Brett says.

It goes to night outside Lindsey's house.

Maria and Brett have been walking around town for a couple of hours now and it's a small town so they have been in many circles. They have come by Lindsey's house many times and about their 20th time around, they see the front porch light come on. So what do they do, they run and hide in the bushes just so they are hidden but can still see what is going on. They see Dean and Lindsey saying good bye on the porch, when all of a sudden Lindsey grabs Dean's face and kisses him. Hard.

Now Maria would not be surprised about the kissing if Dean were to back away right away. But he didn't. The kiss lasted for a good 30 seconds until Maria could not take it anymore and ran to the diner with tears in her eyes. Brett just stayed there to see the rest of the show and then she decided to let Maria may not want to hear the rest and Brett went home.

Back to the diner scene, Maria ran through it and then to the apartment, tears running down her face the whole time. Both Luke and Lorelai were in the diner when they see Maria and they chase after her. They find her on her bed crying into her pillow.

"Maria honey, what's wrong?" Lorelai says while she sits on the bed.

Maria looks up at her mom and then puts her head on her mom's chest so they are both lying down. "Dean" is all she says.

The whole time Luke stayed back letting Lorelai do her thing because he is not good with that sort of thing. When he hears Dean's name that is when he steps closer and speaks up. "What happened with Dean, did he do anything to you? If he even touched you in the wrong way I swear to God I'll kill him" Luke says with anger in his voice.

"I saw him…kiss…Lindsey" Maria gets out.

Sudden relief came over Luke when he realized that his baby girl wasn't hurt physically but a new anger came over him when it meant that Dean cheated on his baby girl.

Lorelai looks at Luke with pain in her eyes and Luke then get the signal and leaves the girls alone. He goes back down to the diner.

When he is finally closed up he goes back upstairs to find both Lorelai and Maria asleep in the same position that they were in before. He goes a grabs a blanket from the couch and drapes it over the both of them. He kneels down and wipes the tears from Maria's face and kisses her forehead. For some reason he does the same to Lorelai.

The next morning both Lorelai and Maria come down in clean clothes (Lorelai keeps some spare in the apartment). Maria looks ok but not a good as she should be. Maria grabs an apron, folds it, wraps it around her waist, and gets to work. The diner bells ring and in walks Dean with a smile on his face. (If I saw this I would want to smack that smile of his face. I sometimes feel the same way when I see him in Supernatural. I love both shows and I like him but sometimes….grrrr... Ok I'm good) He goes to the counter and leans in to kiss her but she doesn't even try to kiss him back. She folds her arms across her chest and just glares at him.

"Hey what's wrong" Dean asks with a surprised look on his face.

Lorelai and Luke are sitting a table, watching what is going on. More like Lorelai is pinning Luke to the table to hold him back.

"How long have you been cheating on me?" Maria asks.


	10. Not giving up

Dean at first gets a surprised look on his face but then it slowly fades away. "For about a week now"

Luke and Lorelai, have hearing this, quickly stand up and head over to the counter. When they get there, they stand by their daughter and glare at Dean.

When Maria asked Dean the question, she expected him to argue. Fight back. Accuse her of worrying over nothing. She did not expect him to admit that he did cheat on her. She turns around and run upstairs.

Luke is ready to blow him to pieces and that is what Dean is expecting when Maria comes back down the stairs.

"Dean, I've wanted you for years, when you were with Rory I thought 'my God, how lucky is she to be going out with such a great guy.' When you two broke up, it was her mistake to let you go. But now you are standing in front of me saying that you cheated. I'm not going to wait around wondering why you did what you did. I'm a great girl and it's your fault that you didn't see that. I just hope you're happy with her because you're not coming back to me anytime soon." Maria says and then goes to wait on other tables.

The whole diner claps at her speech and then they start to glare at Dean.

Dean realizes that if he doesn't get out of there now, he wouldn't get out of their alive, so he just turned around and left.

Maria looks up to here the door jingle and she gets tears in her eyes. She puts down the order form and goes upstairs.

Luke and Lorelai follow her.

Now it's been a month and Maria has had to deal with seeing Dean and Lindsey at school and everyone looking at her with pity in their eyes. Brett has stayed by her side the whole time and one day came up to her in the hallway with exciting news.

"Maria, guess what" Brett says.

"What!?" Maria says while putting books in her backpack.

"There is a new guy at school and I found out that he has every class with you" Brett says in a flirtatious voice.

"Brett, I've taken a break from guys since Dean, what makes you think I want to go along with the plan you have forming in that scamming little head of yours" Maria says turning to her best friend.

Brett is about to say something when this tall brown haired, hazel eyed boy comes up and opens the locker right next to Maria.

Brett looks at Maria with a smile on her face to see that Maria is just staring at the guy standing in front of her.

The guy turns to Maria and says "Hi, I'm Jason." He holds out his hand.

Maria just stands there and Brett has to hit her in the side to get her to even blink.

"I'm Brett and this is my best friend Maria" Brett says when he sees that Maria can not move.

"It's nice to meet you Brett and Maria" Jason says with an 'o so sexy smile' and walks away.

(Now I wanted to make 'Jason' because Maria needs someone else and to give you a picture of what he looks like in my mind, if he were in the actual show, he would be played by Jensen Ackles. Kind of funny because Jared and Jensen play brothers on Supernatural but those two are the two hottest guys I've ever seen. So that is what Jason looks like, just for your information)

"Maybe I won't give up on guys just yet." Maria says with a smile on her face as Brett and her head to the dinner.

That night was this big talent show that the town was hosting for the American Cross. Maria is up on stage and is doing karaoke. But she gave Kirk a cd that just had the music and no words. She wanted to sing this song all on her own. Everyone is sitting in Ms. Patty's studio, waiting for her to start. Dean is sitting front row and that is exactly where Maria wants him. Maria can't see him, but Jason is standing in the back row. The spotlight lands on her and the music starts.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky._

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey._

_Right now, he's probably up beyond her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo._

_And he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a whole in all four tires, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up signing some white trash version of Shania karaoke._

_Right now she's probably saying 'I'm drunk" and he's thinking that he's going to get lucky._

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom cologne._

_Ooo and he don't know._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a whole in all four tires, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might haved saved a little trouble for the next girl, cause the next time that he cheats, ooo you know it wont be on me._

_Ooo not on me._

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a whole in all four tires, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Ooo maybe next time he'll think be before cheats,_

_Before he cheats_

_Carrie Underwood "Before He Cheats"_

The whole crowd is cheering and standing up for her by the end of the song. Luke and Lorelai are cheering the loudest. Dean quietly slips out the door but not going away unseen. Jason follows after him and calls out his name. "Dean!" he says and when he gets close enough to him he stops.

Dean turns around and with a pissed look on his face says an exasperated "what?"

Jason does not say a thing but just comes up and punches Dean in the face. When Dean is on the ground, Jason says "How the hell do you think you can do better then her?" He walks away back to the studio to see the rest of the show.


	11. New opportunities

The next day Jason comes into the diner for the first time. Maria is about to end her first shift.

"Hey Maria, you got a minute?" Jason asks when he gets to the counter.

"Yeah, dad, I'm done with my shift" Maria yells upstairs and heads outside with Jason. They go and sit down on a bench by Ms. Patty's studio.

Jason turns to her and gets a nervous look on his face that Maria has never seen before. "Maria, now I know that you probably don't trust guys since Dean, and what he did to you was the worst and stupidest thing that he could have done, but I hope that you haven't given up on guys forever, and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this Saturday night?" Jason says in one big sentence.

Maria gets a smile on her face and says "Jason, I would love to go out with you this Saturday night. Especially since I've never seen you that nervous before. It's cute." After that she goes to her mom's house to tell her the exciting news. When she gets to her house, she runs straight to her mom's room.

"Mom, I have the best news I've gotten in months!" Maria says as she plops down on the bed. She looks around to see that her mom's cloths are all over the place and a big suitcase is on the floor next to the closet. "Where are you going?" she asks her mom.

"Your father and I are going away this spring break, now what's that exciting news?" Lorelai says.

"My news can wait, what do you mean 'you and dad are going away', away where?" Maria says with interest.

"Your father has been really stressed lately and I have decided that we both need to get away so, I have convinced him to come to New York with me for a week. He can relax and I can have a free week of shopping without feeling bad about leaving work." Lorelai explains to her daughter.

"How did you convince him to come with you, I've tried to get him to come on vacation for years?" Maria asks with a smile on her face.

"O, I have my ways" Lorelai says with a smile on her face.

"I almost don't want to know, but I am glad that he's finally going to be able to relax. When do you leave?" Maria says as she gets up to help her mom.

"This Friday and I know that means no Friday night dinner. It kills me to not go but I am doing this for your dad and I am very saddened by the fact that I am going to disappoint my mother once again." Lorelai says while trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Do I still have to go to Friday night dinner?" Maria asks.

"No, I called mom and she babbled on and on about how I always get out and then she said that since Rory cant make it out either that there is really no point to having dinner at all." Lorelai says and she can see the change in Maria's face. "O, honey, she didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I know I've gotten used to it by now" Maria says and then she turns around to leave the room.

"Hey, what was this amazing news that you had to tell me?" Lorelai asks.

"O, its nothing" Maria says with a smile as she leaves the room to go back downstairs.

* * *

**Now I am sorry that this is such a short chapter but I don't know where to go from here. I think I want something bad to happen during spring break, nothing that makes Jason be worse then Dean but something that may ruin Maria's relationship with her parents. That is where you come in. I don't know what that is and I would love if you have any situations for me to write about. So just review and tell me your ideas and I will pick the best one and make it happen for your.**


	12. Party!

"So, no parties, no beer, no smoking, drugs, or sex, you got that." Luke is telling Maria as they are heading down the stairs to the diner.

"Dad, I know, do you really think that I'm that stupid. Besides, I'll have the whole town watching me; I won't be able to take a shower without someone knowing." She explains to her dad. "Don't worry, you'll have a great time, relaxing is the whole reason your going, now how are you going to relax if you're worrying about me? You're going to be fine, I'm going to be fine, and now mom is waiting for you to pick her up so you better be going now." Maria says as she basically pushes Luke out the door.

"Alright, I call you when we get to the hotel. Now the number is on the fridge if you need it" Luke says as he is loading up the truck. He heads around to get in when Maria does the same thing on the passenger side. "What are you doing?"

"Mom called and wanted to say goodbye herself so I'm coming with you" She says as he turns on the truck.

Once they get to the Gilmore house, Lorelai is actually waiting out on the front steps.

"Mom, you're early for once. Why so early?" Maria asks as she gets out of the truck.

"I'm just early because I'm excited about New York baby!" Lorelai says as she heads to the truck.

Luke is packing Lorelai's bags into the back of the truck and when he is done, he comes around and stands next to Lorelai.

"Now did your dad lay down the rules?" Lorelai says looking back and forth from Luke to Maria.

"Yes he did, 'no parties, no beer, no smoking, drugs, or sex' I think I'm covered" Maria recites what her dad said before.

"O, now I have to call Merv and Hal and tell them the party's off." Lorelai says in a joking manner. She goes up to Maria and kisses her forehead. She then gets in the truck.

Luke comes and kisses her on the check and then heads around to the drivers side.

"Bye!" Maria yells to her parents as they back out of the driveway. She turns around and heads into the house. Once inside, she looks around to see and hear the peace and quite and silently says to herself. "Yes!"

A couple hours later, Maria calls Brett.

"_Hello" _

"Hey Brett, what are you up to this weekend?"

"_Nothing much…..why?" _

"O nothing…..my parents are in New York this weekend, that's all. And I was thinking about having a party. Nothing too big but a party no doubt."

"_Cool, tell me who can come, when and where and I'll make it happen."_

It goes to Saturday night and Maria and Brett are waiting for Jason to come over. When he gets there and sees that nobody is around, he gets confused. "Where is everyone?"

"O, they don't get here till seven" Maria explains with a smile on her face.

"So why am I here at six?" he asks.

"We need help moving the couch" Brett tells him.

So they finish getting the house ready and by the time they are done, everyone has arrived. There is music blaring and there is a karaoke machine in the middle of the room. Maria gets up on a make-shift stage and grabs the microphone. "Ok everybody, this may be a little juvenile but I love to sing and cant wait for you guys to make fools of yourselves, so we are having this and it's my party so what I say goes. Now who is going to go first?"

Everyone is silent and looks around and then you hear someone in the back of the room say "I will"

By time that person gets through the crowd, Maria can see that it was Jason who volunteered. She has a smile on her face and steps down from the stage.

Jason takes a while to pick a song but eventually he turns around and the music starts.

_Don't you wanna dive on in, yeah the water feels right  
Dancin' on the edge of the love you're a beautiful sight  
So why're you still standin' there in the half moonlight  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you_

_Come on baby, give me a little more you_

_  
Your batten' those baby blue eyes and, honey I swear  
The way you got me needing you girl, it just ain't fair  
You've given me a little bit yeah, but don't stop there  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you_

I'm here fallen' for ya  
My hearts callin' for ya  
I know I never can get enough  
Don't hold back one bit of your love  
Strong and steady for ya  
I'm all ready  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more 

You're teasin' me with a touch and the whole world shakes  
Keep holdin' that river back and the levee may break  
There's only so much that this ol' boy can take  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you

_I'm here fallen' for ya  
My hearts callin' for ya  
I know I never can get enough  
Don't hold back one bit of your love  
Strong and steady for ya  
I'm all ready  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you……_

Once as the song is over, Jason steps off the stage and Maria goes up and kisses him right there. They both don't seem to mind that they have a crowd watching.

_Meanwhile in New York…_

Luke and Lorelai have already checked into their hotel and now they are at a bar downtown. Luke doesn't seem to notice but Lorelai is extremely happy when she looks around and finds something. She tells Luke she has to go to the bathroom. In a little bit, Luke looks around to see Lorelai on stage. "Ah, jeeze, what is she doing?" he mumbles to himself. The music starts and Lorelai stares right at Luke.

_Hear the train in the distance  
Such a lonely sound it makes  
When it's gone there is silence  
you can hear the sound of my heart break_

_  
See these arms, now they're empty  
Because they used to hold onto you  
I said I'd never let go  
But somehow you slipped on through_

Now I know that's how love goes,  
When love goes away  
I'm gonna cry some,  
Then I'm gonna lay here and die some  
All because I know there ain't no one else  
baby, if I can't live with you,  
guess I'll have to,  
Live with lonesome.

There's a prayer that I'm praying  
there's a dream that I always will dream  
and the hope keeps me waiting  
for the day when you come back to me

It's a curse and a blessing  
to find love above all the rest  
now I'd rather have nothing  
than to settle for less

Now to everyone else this song may be sad but to Luke and Lorelai, they know the true meaning. In this song, she is meaning that it was her mistake to let Luke go and she would rather be with no one if she couldn't be with him. Lorelai steps off the stage and goes to Luke. "Well, what do you think?"

Luke replies with saying "I don't want you to live with lonesome" and he kisses her right then and there.

They go back to the hotel and do a little something if you know what I mean.

Back in Stars Hallow, the party has died down to the fact that Maria, Jason, and Brett are the only ones there.

"Well, that was one hell of a party" Brett says with a smile on her face as she looks at Maria and Jason.

"Yes it was" Maria says and looks at Jason. The two of them are sitting in a chair while Brett is on the couch.

"Well, I'm going to go now, mom said be home half an hour ago so…I should be going" Brett says and leaves.

"And then it's two" Jason says with a smile on his face. They start to make out a little bit, but then Maria backs off. "I'm my mother's daughter" is all that she says.

Jason looks at her with the weirdest face "What?"

"My mom got pregnant at my age by being all alone with her boyfriend; everyone says I'm just like her, so I think we should stop before we do something that we'll regret." Maria says.

"Ok" Jason says but when they look at each other, they go right back to kissing.

The next morning is when Luke and Lorelai come home and when they walk through the door, they see Maria and Jason lying on the couch under a blanket, sleeping.

"What the…." Lorelai says with a shocked look on her face


	13. Busted

Luke came in and see's his daughter on top of a boy on his couch. He drops the bags so loud that Lorelai jumps and both Maria and Jason wake up.

"Mom! Dad! I didn't think you where coming home till tonight." Maria says as she sits up. Jason throws the blanket off of him and moves over to the other side of the couch.

"Well, apparently not" Luke says as he comes near the two. Maria quickly gets up and moves in between Luke and Jason. "Dad, it's not what you think!" Maria quickly explains.

"And what do I think?" Luke asks Maria with a questionably look on her face.

"I'll tell you right now, I only broke one rule. I did have a party, but no sex or drugs were involved." Maria explains to her parents. "Now I know that what you just walked in on was not a sight that you really wanted to see your sixteen year old daughter in but nothing happened. Last night, after we cleaned up from the party, Jason and I watched _House of Wax _and I have to say that Wade kind of looks like Dean and when I saw him die…..ok, so not the point. Point is that we fell asleep halfway through, nothing happened."

Both Luke and Lorelai get relieved looks on their faces and decide to trust what Maria says because she has never lied to them before.

"Jason, do your parents know where you're at?" Lorelai asks with true concern.

"Yeah, their in New York, so when I called them, they were glad that I'm at least someone's house" Jason explains to them. He turned to Maria and said "I'm going to go home. I'll call you later" He kisses her on the check, says goodbye to Luke and Lorelai and leaves. Maria is left standing there with her parents in a very awkward situation.


	14. Happy Ever After

"Ok, I think I'll go take a shower" Luke says and he heads upstairs.

"Wait, why are you going up there? Don't you have a shower at your place?" Maria asks.

Lorelai speaks up. "Maria, your dad and I are dating again"

Maria gets a confused look on her face and then the biggest smile her parents have ever seen. "Yes! And I didn't even have to do a thing!" She runs up and hugs them both and then turns to her dad. "Race ya for the bathroom" she says.

Luke gets a smile on her face and both him and Maria race up the stairs.

Lorelai is left at the bottom of the steps listening to not only herself laugh but also to rumbling upstairs. "Hah, faster then my old man" she hears Maria say. "Hey, who you calling old?" Lorelai just shakes her head and heads to the kitchen.

* * *

A couple weeks later, the Gilmore clan is just relaxing at home, when Luke comes into Maria's room. He goes over to her bed and sits down next to her.

"What's up dad?" Maria asks once as she sets her book down that she was reading.

"Your mother's birthday is tomorrow and I want to give her this" Luke says as he takes something out of his pocket. Maria opens a small box to revel as wedding ring.

"Dad! You're going to propose?" Maria says with a smile on her face.

"Yes and I need your help. I want to come up with a way that is memorable but is also very Lorelai, if you know what I mean. Now I know that we just been seeing each other for a couple of weeks but I have loved your mother for years even before you where born and I think its time. You up to helping me or not?"

Maria fumbles around for a bit, crawls over and hugs Luke. "Ok, I have the perfect plan" she says and tells her father how it's going to go.

The next day, Lorelai walks into the diner and it looks kind of weird because everyone that is sitting is either reading a newspaper or a book and Lorelai can not see their faces. She goes up to the counter and kisses Luke without either of them saying a word. "What is today?" Lorelai asks with a smile.

"Well I believe a Thursday" Luke says with a hint of smile on his face.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now where are you taking me for my birthday" Lorelai says.

"I have a surprise, now since today is your birthday I am going to give you something that you will never have again. At least I hope." Luke says as he gives Lorelai this thermos as he walks around to her side of the counter.

Lorelai quickly grabs it but once as she does, realizes something is different because of the light weight. She shakes it a bit and you can hear a jingle inside. She opens the thermos and tips it over until the ring falls into her hand.

Luke grabs the ring from her hand and gets down on one knee in front of her. "Lorelai, you are the most beautiful and special woman that I have ever met. You give me joy and laughter everyday. When you walk into a room, my heart feels like it's about to explode. You have given me an amazing daughter and I love you with my entire heart. Lorelai Gilmore will you marry me?" Luke asks.

Lorelai stands in shock through the entire speech and when it's done, she has tears in her eyes. "Why, yes Luke Danes, I would love to marry you."

He puts the ring on her finger and stands up. He quickly wraps his arms around her and lifts her up as they are kissing. Everyone in the dinner is clapping and cheering.

Once as Luke puts her back down, she looks around to see who is applauding. It turns out that Maria called and got Rory, Jess, Richard, Emily, Sookie, Jackson, Miss Patty, Babette, Morey, and even Kirk to come and watch. Maria is standing behind the counter, smiling, and even has some tears in her eyes.

"Am I good or what?" Maria says out loud.

* * *

The next couple of weeks are being very hectic because Lorelai does not want a long engagement. Emily and Richard are paying for the whole wedding (the ceremony part) while Luke and Lorelai are paying for the reception. Rory is the maid of honor and Maria had to pay Jess twenty dollars to be Luke's best man. The whole shebang was in Stars Hallow so everyone could come. The ceremony was beautiful. The bridesmaid's dresses were red. Their bouquets where white and Lorelai had the same dress that she had in the show. Except her flowers where red. (So it had a theme). Luke and Maria had the traditional colors of tuxes (Maria's looked like Rory's in the show). The reception was held in the town square and it was a perfect night for it.

When it came time for the speeches, Rory went first. "Now as you all have known, my mom has gone through her share of guys in my lifetime"

That got a lot of laughs out of the crowd.

"But I have never seen her look at a guy the way she looks at Luke. She would drag me to the diner mostly every day when I was a kid just so she could sit there and have him rant and yell at her. She loves him more then anyone in the world, other then her two fabulous daughters. Luke, you are so good for her, you listen to her, put up with all of her schemes and crazy ideas that form in her head. A couple of years ago, she told me about this dream that she had…"

Lorelai looks up with a smile and kind of shocked look on her face.

"About you. She dreamt that you two where married and she was pregnant with twins. Now back then, she told me that I was crazy when I told her that she was secretly in love with you. But I knew deep down, that maybe one day her dream would come true. And look where we are today." Rory picks up her champagne glass and says "To my mom and new dad"

Everyone picks up their glasses and then Rory sits back down. Maria stands up and says "Well I guess it's my turn. Um… what can I say about my parents. Well to begin, I have wanted them together all of my life. Standing up here today is a dream come true for me. When I was about four or five I would come up with little plots in my head of ways that would make them have to be together. One was I would fake getting lost so my parents would have to come together to find me. I was even going to go as far as fake hit my head and pretend not to have any memory of them actually being apart. But I got over that stage in my life and now look where we are today. When my mom started dating Max, I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream because they looked like they where going to last a long time. But I knew deep down that my mom and dad were destined for each other. This may be cliché but they make each other whole. Now mom, put your hand on the table. Dad, put your hand on top of moms. Now I want everyone to treasure this moment because it will be the first and last time that my dad will ever have the upper hand. To Mr. and Mrs. Danes!"

Everyone at that point is laughing and having tears in their eyes from the speeches.

Maria sits back down only to have her mom and dad make her stand back up to hug her. Once she sits back down again, Maria looks around at the table around her and thinks to herself _Now this is the perfect life!_

* * *

Now I don't know if this is going to be my last story but I am also thinking of having a sequel about maybe Lorelai being pregnant. I don't know so if you guys review and want me to I will but if I don't get enough then I don't think I will. I am sorry about how long in between my chapters are but that is my life so I would try to be better in my next story but I cant promise you anything.


End file.
